How I Think It Should Have Happened
by CloveHermioneHatter
Summary: This is my version of the Hunger Games. Many twists and different story lines. I suck at summaries but please read. Involves a lot of Clato, Peeniss, Glarvel and Ruben (Rue and Ruben)
1. Chapter 1

Clove

I woke screaming covered head to toe in my own sweat.

"It was just a nightmare," I muttered to myself looking around.

Cato hugged me in his sleep hearing my screams then turned over to face the wall. I felt grumpy; I was not a morning person and it was six in the morning. I went into my room that belonged to me in the huge house that belonged to Cato's family and grabbed some clothes deciding to go visit my house to check up on my dad, which I don't do often. It was only that I wanted to make sure he was eating that I went. My room was black on three walls then lilac on my picture wall. Creeping down the stairs I slowly unbolted the door not wanting to wake any of the others.

I took the short cut to my house across the park and through the hob. It was always noisy here and I loved to just walk through with Cato looking at each thing in turn. My favourite was the soup place which an old woman who looked after me when I was little worked. She was constantly checking that I was fine and sometimes left baskets of food at the door for my dad. It was my second favourite place in the world.

My house was an old bricked one at the very edge of the town. Bricks were missing from the roof and when it rained the water leaked through. Walking into my house I knew something was wrong. It was silent and it was never silent in my house not since my mum had died when I was small. Normally it was either filled with bottles smashing, my dad crying or the leaky tap in the kitchen. That's when something big jumped onto my back. I fell sharply to the floor and tried to get back up but someone slammed me into the wall face fisrt. I fell to the floor once more lying on my back. They got on top of me and I saw the face of my dad. "What are you doing?" I gasped as his hand tightened around my throat. My head was throbbing and I was loosing my thoughts to darkness.  
"There's a reward up for your capture. Won't it be brilliant if her own father was the one too hand her in" he spat at me rambling on like a madman, "You know I never even wanted you ever but your mother insisted and I would do anything for her. Then you survived that damn gun attack even though you mother didn't. And I got stuck with you!" He screamed then slapped me as I was trying to claw at his hands that were still clamped tightly round my throat.

"Dad," I managed to get out with the little air I had left.

"What?" he snapped at me pressing harder down on my throat.

"Who's that behind you?"

He snapped his head round and I took that as my chance to push him off of me. Startled he ended up falling to the floor softly at my weak attempt. I got up and ran towards the door at the other end of the room. Suddenly there was something on my shoulder; light at fist but then it was solid.

"Thought you were going somewhere?" my dad muttered into my ear as he dragged me back towards him.

Suddenly he grabbed my waist with a hand on either side and threw me across the room once more. I saw the wall coming closer and panicked. Twisting I painfully hit the wall with my feet. A crunch filled the room along with the scream that sounded from my lips. Footsteps came closer as I laid unmoving on the floor tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Where was Cato? I thought to myslef when I remembered I forgot to put the note out saying where I was which the worst mistake I could make was. Without it no one knew where I was so even if I died I wouldn't be found for a while. He probably though I was with the others at Katniss's house or something. As soon as he figured it out he would be here but for now all I could do was wait for him to find me. My dad left me on the floor for half an hour lying in my own blood that had also covered the walls and his hands. He came back tortured me some more then stuck a knife in my stomach to make sure I defiantly couldn't go anywhere even with the chains cutting into my arms and went to sleep in his room. I was in the kitchen the one place in my house that I liked, my phone only meters away from me on the floor. I dialled Cato's house number but the man his mum was dating picked up. He hated me so much as soon as he heard my voice he slammed the phone down even when he heard the pain behind it. He hated me because Cato insisted I stay at their house even though he had told him to take me back to my dad. I remembered the day when he had tried to chuck me out the house. It was the day after he had moved in with his son Ruben.

We had just finished watching Finding Nemo and tried to walk upstairs when he called us back. "Cato as soon to be master of the house I want to get rid of Clove from here," he had told us no mercy in his eyes not for Cato or me. I had been paralysed to the spot thinking about going back to live with my dad. My tongue was heavy in my mouth so I didn't dare talk.  
"You can't do that" Cato had shouted his arm round my waist protectively.  
"Why not?" he asked us lazily.  
"Her father tried to kill her!" He had retorted.  
"And?" He had asked us. That was when I had collapsed in fear as the memories came flooding back. Cato had caught me and knelt by my side on the floor.  
"She is staying here with me!" Cato said carrying me upstairs like a child. That night while Cato was downstairs getting hot chocolates for us so I would calm down the man grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pushed me out the window. He left a note for Cato saying I had gone for a walk. My head had been bleeding from the fall even though it was only from the ground floor as I had hit it on a rock. He dragged me by my shirt to my dad's door. Cato's dad told him never to let me near Cato again. My dad thanked him and took me inside to my room. Nailing me to the bed he beat me for annoying a high up person. Leaving me there I lost a lot of blood and waited. Cato, his mum, Marvel and Ruben managed to get me out. Cato's mum nursed me back to health.

I waited for a while blood still flowing freely into a puddle round me. After about an hour I rang up again. This time Cato answered "Hello," he said dully his voice not showing much emotion even though I could hear the boys in the background meaning they had been having a boys night.  
"Cato please help me," I whispered into the phone my voice weak from pain.  
"Clove! Where are you I've been looking for you all day tell me where you are?" he asked sounding relived.  
"My dad," I said and that told him everything.  
"Where are you?" he asked his voice flat and stone hard. I heard him calling to the boys in the distance.  
Suddenly the phone was hit out my hand and got stamped on. "Who was that?" my dad said pointing his gun at me. It was silver with his name carved into the side. Stamping on my ribs, I felt my eyes close. Hearing a bang I opened my eyes. Suddenly there was a baseball bat above his head and it slammed into the top of his head. Before he could fall unconscious I saw what I thought was an angel but then there was a gunshot…

**Authors Note**

**So this is my version of the Hunger Games. Clove is my favourite character so she will be tortured a lot because that's how a treat my characters. In this they have already survived the Hunger Games once but escaped by blowing up the force field. SO please no hate this is my first story so... **


	2. Finding Clove

Cato

I ran into the house just as Clove shut her eyes falling into unconciousness. Her blood splattered the floor and walls around her making me feel ill. A knife was stuck in her stomach her hand resting on the hilt like she wanted to pull it out but was just too weak. Daniel (her dad) stood over her a sort of fiery anger glinting in his eyes. I ran up just as he stamped on her ribs. Marvel snuck up behind him and hit him over the head with a baseball bat just as we had planned. That's when a gunshot sounded in the air and Clove gasped as it hit her stomach; her eyes fluttered open then shut once more.

The boy's night had been great until now. Thresh, Marvel, Peeta, Gale, Ruben and I had been playing different games and playing dares the whole night. I had been worried that Clove hadn't rung me like she normally does. She had meant the world to me since we had first met when we were six the day of our parent's deaths. None of the others had heard from her; that's what scared me the most. We had started going out three years ago and that's when we truly became close. A boy had tried to flirt with her but she refused so he tried to drag her off.

Karl Smith had gone up to Clove and I watched them from my locker out the corner of my eye. Suddenly his lips were pressed against hers and I watched as she stuggled a tear falling from her right eye. He started to drag her off with her struggling in his tight grasp. I was running by this point towards them. Students were gathered round them and I saw Marvel pushing his way forward like me.

Catching him in the chin with my fist he fell to the floor in pain clutching the place where I had punched him. Clove fell to the floor tears streaming down her face as she rembered the memory none of us were aloud to mention. I picked her up and kissed her forehead when suddenly she was kissing my lips.

Coming back to the present I looked down at her. Her raven hair was covering her face and her lips were pale compared to her usual cherry colour. Clove's dad fell unconscious next to her but I didn't give a damn about him. Marvel and Thresh dragged him away to lock him in the cupboard. We all ran over to Clove. "I'm sorry I should have told you," she whispered.  
"Don't worry Cloverly I'm here now, your safe now beautiful," I told her rocking her back and forth.  
"I shouldn't have even come or at least got you to come with me then you wouldn't of have to stop your boy's night" she said touching my face. Her hand was soft and weak. My tears fell onto her face but she didn't even flinch.  
"We need to get you to the hospital. Gale and Peeta help me. Ruben ring my mum make sure its her, not my step-dad tell her everything. Quickly!" I snapped my voice thick from the tears. We carried her to my car and placed her in the back seat with her head in Peeta's lap. I got in with Gale in the side and I zoomed towards the town's hospital as fast as possible. Being only fifteen I shouldn't know how to drive but my mum had taught me in case of an emergency. As we were about to pull in there was a bang against Clove's side of the car then we were suddenly air-born; the world span and went dark.

I woke on an uncomfortable white bed with different colour tubes in me. The room I was in was completely white with a small picture of a sea hanging on the side. My mum sat asleep in the corner and I wondered if my step dad was with Ruben. Then it hit me. Clove. Where was she? Was she unconscious, how injured was she and was she even alive? I unplugged myself and went and shook my mum awake. She opened her eyes "How are you?" She asked me her eyes wide to see me up.  
"Where's Clove?" I asked her. She gulped and I saw her eyes go sad. I walked out the room only to bump into Finch and Rue. "Where's Clove?" I demanded. Finch looked scared but Rue just took a deep breath, took my hand and walked down three doors. I almost fainted from what I saw. Clove lay there unmoving with different tubes going into her everywhere. There wasn't a place on her skin that hadn't got a cut or bruise on it. Her eyes were closed and one was turning blue. A nurse walked in and saw us stood there.  
"Who are you?" she asked me.  
"I'm her boyfriend Cato, this is Finch and Rue her best friends. What's wrong with her?" I asked my voice sounding weak.  
"She's very ill one of the most critical patients we have. About twelve bones are broken and she is in a small coma, she may even die but theres only a small chance of that. Were trying to give her food through tubes but her body just isn't absorbing it. She really needs to try and wake up" the nurse said in a quiet voice looking down.  
My heart felt like it was splitting in two. My beautiful girlfriend one of the only people who I cared for may die.  
"Who knocked the car over?" Rue asked her voice calm but it sounded on the edge of tears.  
"Her dad did most of the damage the only thing the car did was put more cuts and bruises on her" she said avoiding her question.  
"The name of the person tell us," I shouted.  
"We're under the impression it was a girl named Glimmer," she said.  
Anger filled me and the nurse could tell as she backed off. Glimmer had fancied me since we met two years ago. Driven mad by jealousy she had tried to make Clove jealous by using me.  
_We had been sat at our table in the canteen at school. It was quiet even though Gale, Peeta, Katniss, Marvel, Rue, Finch and Thresh had been there. We were all thinking about our Spanish test that was later. Glimmer came and sat next to me and turned me around to kiss her. The only thing I had known about her was that she had moved here today from district one after the hunger games. I tried to pull away but she pulled me back. That was when Clove walked in. "What the hell are you doing?" She had shouted. Then she threw a knife at Glimmer it connected with Glimmers arm and she had run off. Clove had knifes hidden everywhere. In her socks, her pockets I've even heard a rumour that she had them in her bra. That turned out to be true. She only had them for protection to help her. Clove ran off in a different direction crying thinking I was cheating on her. Trying to go after her I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I had turned to see Johanna, which surprised me. She ran after Clove and I didn't see Clove for the rest of the day in any of our lessons. That was the first day I didn't walk home with Clove since we were six. The next day she came to school dressed in her long floaty stormy grey t-shirt and shorts. She was trying to show how much she didn't care but her eyes let her down. They were red and puffy. All day I had tried to talk to her but every time I did her eyes glassed over and filled with pain. The next day I heard of an incident involving knifes and I had run down to the ambulance hoping it wasn't Clove but most accidents involving knifes seemed to lead back to her. I had opened the door of an ambulance to see Clove with knives stuck in different parts of her body. There were five one in her left leg, right arm, stomach side of her neck, her right leg and one that was close to her heart. Glimmer had attacked her when they both went to the toilet in maths; the only lesson I wasn't in the same class as Clove for. It took us all a week to convince her that I hadn't cheated on her. All of the others tried talking to her but in the end we knew we couldn't convince her. On the Monday I went over her and kissed her in the centre of the hallway. She believed me and we became so close that I never wanted her to leave my side. Johanna joined us from that moment not letting anyone near Clove.  
_That's when president Coin walked in to the hospital room we were all stood in looking at Clove. I hated both presidents as what had happened was the districts had been split in half by two presidents. Snow and Coin; both as bad as each other. Each ruled half of Panem each and both had a central place. Coin's was district thirteen and Snow owned the Capitol. People got to choose where they wanted to live once they had been placed in a district to be reaped in.  
"What do you want?" I spat at her not caring for anything at the moment apart from Clove.  
"We want to start a rebellion so we have everyone on our side to take down the capitol" she told me ignoring my tone. She had this really bored hint in her tone all the time like she was not bothered about anything apart from herself.

Coin was a woman about fifty with dirty blonde hair that was turning grey. Her eyes were a dark grey unlike Clove's stormy grey ones. She was smaller then me but taller than Clove like most people were.  
I looked down at Clove. This could be stopped if we had proper rules in the districts. Not that I wanted to agree with Coin but this needed to stop.  
"Me and Clove are in?"

"So are Foxy and I" Rue chipped in.

"When do we start?" I asked wanting to have a peaceful life as soon as possible.  
"The whole thing will start as soon as Cloves up and running" Coin said.  
"That won't be long then" we heard someone whisper and I looked down to see Cloves normal chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.  
"Clove" I smiled.  
"What's up Cato-Potato?" She asked looking at my pale face. Looking down at her body her own face went a ghostly pale. "What the hell happened?" She shouted. It was so loud that all the others ran in. Katniss and Prim started crying in happiness. Johanna and the boys stood there shocked.

"Clove. Are you ok?" Ruben asked breaking the silence.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why? What happened?" she asked me. "Just a little accident," I told her taking her hand. She just stared at me then shook her head. "Anyway you lot fancy a rebellion?" She asked. They all nodded and she smiled.  
"What do we have to do?" Clove asked and Coin smiled at her but not in kindness there was an evil glint to them.  
"We will start by taking the districts Snow owns. One, Two, Three, Four, Five and Six. The last one we take will be two as that's the one that's the best workers for the capitol. Every district has a main supply unit going to the capitol like we have the hob. The only one we know of so far is district four has a dut where they take the fish from them. This is the only one we know of. When we have the districts we will take the Capitol and rule all of Panem."

"What about the hunger games?" Peeta asked and we all looked at Coin.

"I don't know. Probably we would do a last hunger games putting all the important people of Panem's children in," she told us her face back to its old bored look.

"No!" Clove shouted as loud as she could, "No more innocent people deserve to die because of this."

"Fine the hunger games will be over and done with forever. Happy now? Anyway what other names do we have from the districts?"  
"Ours is called the nut it sells everything destroy it I don't care" Clove said and I knew why.  
Her whole family wanted her dead because of her mother's death and her not winning the hunger games. She looked like she wanted to go rip the nut down brick by brick then burn the pieces.

Suddenly she was gasping in short uneven breaths before she collapsed back onto the bed her eyes closed once again.

Coin signalled for the rest of us to leave the room even though I wanted to stay by Clove hold her hand while she recovered. We walked through the corridors that were filled with pictures of tributes from the hunger games. There were hundreds of them and a few I recognised. I saw Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus, Lyme and Haymitch. Then I stopped. On a room there was a slate reading enemies. Walking in I gasped as the room was full of victors that were alive. Taylor, Jack, Ben, Adam. My eyes stopped as I saw our part. It was a picture of us all after we escaped the games. Clove was hugging me, Rue sat on Thresh's shoulders, Prim, Katniss, Peeta and Gale all sat on the floor, Marvel with Glimmer on his back, Ruben, Annabel, Adam and Sophia making a pyramid. Without even thinking about it I started counting down the days till the next reaping. Two months. Also it was the quarter quell so no one was safe. They could do anything even though they claimed to have made them when the games first started. They could double the tributes, put old tributes in and even just kill twenty three of the tributes. My precious Clove could die. But I wouldn't let her no one would touch my Clover. Finch walked in and put a hand on my arm, "One of us is going to get hurt or even die. All of us know who that is but do you Cato? So many people want her dead, her dad, Glimmer, her family, even your stepfather. Cato we're fighting fate keeping her alive so just let Clove have her own path and you keep on yours. I don't want to see you hurt as well as my best friend."

"Are you suggesting I just break up with her then watch her die?" I shouted.

"No I'm just saying let her do what she wants otherwise its not just her going to be hurt it will be you," she said. I sighed and she took my hand.

"Come on the others are playing hide and seek. I want a go," she moaned and I smiled at the childish game we were playing.

I wasn't going to do what she said though. Clove was going to live even if I died first...


	3. Foxy's Findings

Finch.

We were off to district two and I had never seen Clove so nervous. It had been three months since the incident just enough time to get her up and going again. Altogether we had all the districts apart from one and two on our own without her.

"What's up Clove?" I finally asked her and she looked even more panicked that someone had noticed.

For the last half an hour she had been twirling her knife between her fingers. We watched her walk over to the door and looked out over the landscape underneath us.  
"This is my home where my whole family lives. They all hate me for my mum's death and not winning. They blame me for my mums death because when Cato and I were three and four we were going with my mum and his dad to the store to get sweets for the cinema. There was a gun attack from a random terrorist in the place we were shopping. He just started firing randomly at people yet only seven died. Cato's dad died by just being shot by accident from the random firing. My mum had worse ending. She had sent me to go ask a man where to find sweets, as we had never been in that store before. By accident I choose the man that started shooting. He looked down at me and laughed aiming his gun at my forehead. My mum jumped in front of me just before he pulled the trigger. It got her in the stomach and Cato's dad dragged me back before he could get me. He told Cato to take me to the car and protect me at all cost. Cato put his arm round my back and ran off. His dad apparently got hit by the gunman while he tried to pull my mum out the way. The gunman turned round; Cato's dad got hit in the head; my mum got another one but this time in her heart. There was no hope for her. My whole family would have preferred my mum to live rather than me. They wanted me to get shot down Cato being the last thing I see just to torment his mind. Now all they care about is revenge. That's why Coin and I have agreed I'm doing this district myself," she told us. We all tried to get up but the seats we were sitting in suddenly attached themselves to our feet using metal bars. Cato looked like he was about to cry.  
"Clove we all care for you. None of us want to hurt you. If we come we could help with your family. If you go out there alone you will be shot down as soon as you step out. What do you think my mind won't be tormented if you die away from me? That would probably be worse. Not knowing what your last words were, not knowing what you looked like and how it happened." he said angrily.

"Cato I don't want to see you hurt either. My life is worthless compared to any of yours. The amount of bad things I've done. I destroyed the hunger games, I got my mum killed, so many people want me dead anyway. Cato look after yourself. Don't let anyone hurt you, I will always loved you so don't make this any harder please," Clove told him kneeling in front of him, her face cupped in his hands.

"Clove I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Your smile, your laugh and the way you look. All of us here love you. Don't get killed." He said on the verge of tears.  
Clove looked at him her eyes also brimming with tears. "You could come but the moment we all step out there I'm putting you all in danger I can't do that and if we all die there's no one to finish the rebellion. If I go alone and if I die you lot can go on with this and your lives. My fate has been decided that I will die in a long painful way and I can't bring this fate to you lot. Cato I love you I always have and will. I love you all that's why I'm doing this."  
She looked out the window. She was crying and I knew there was something else apart from getting killed. "Clove what else is there to this story?" I asked.  
"Fine you want to know? The capitol wants me arrested for blowing up the arena and they have put a million pounds on my head. My dad was going to hand me in. They don't care if I'm alive or dead all they want is I. Even my corpse will do as they are going to execute me anyway. So go on with your lives I love you all and they are probably my last words." We watched her open the door as the helicopter started to land and she hoped out before we even landed. We watched her leave in shock and fear. As soon as everyone was gone Ruben stood up and started to use a screwdriver on the bands around his feet.  
"Stop playing with your stupid toys!" Cato shouted at him, "Clove may die and you're playing with your tools! They could torture her, rape her and they are going to kill her. So someone get us out of here!"  
Ruben looked scared and Cato looked sad. "Ruben look you my younger step-brother and I love you but Cloves my soul mate and I need her."  
His tears spilt over down his cheeks.  
"Cato I am helping I'm getting us out of here," Ruben said lifting one foot out of the holders. That's when we heard the gunshots. "Hurry!" Cato shouted and fear passed over me. Ruben lifted his other foot and ran over to the handle that released us all.  
Cato jumped up and ran out with us following. The whole place was a battlefield with people shooting and fighting everywhere. Suddenly Finnick Odar was by my side and I knew we had reinforcements. Only thing I could remember about Finnick was that he had won the hunger games and was a god to all the ladies in the Capitol. A man grabbed me from behind and placed a knife on my throat. "Your mine kid," the man whispered. "Finnick help me!" I screamed and his head looked round for me. He hit the man in the throat with his trident and grabbed me out of his grasp. Placing me on the floor he smiled. "Thanks," I muttered. I spotted Clove and pointed her out to Cato. His face turned green. "She's going into the nut," he shouted.  
That was the place we were going to blow up. Suddenly we heard a huge bang and the whole thing collapsed. Everything went blurry with dust and rocks clouding my vision and I became unconscious as a rock connected with my temple.  
I woke next to what Cato had called the nut. It was nothing but rubble and whoever was inside must have died either by being hit by a rock or suffocating. Clove and Cato had told the people they could trust to tell them to avoid the nut. We had decided to save district one till last as that was the one we knew the least amount of information on. As we only had one victor from there. That's when I heard Coin talking to some of her colleges. "Maybe our plan worked maybe we killed Clove. Now what do we do?" one of the associates said to Coin. He actually sounded exited and I felt sickened. Who could want Clove dead?  
"Remind me why killing her would help please Coin I don't really see the point" a second voice said. It sounded like Beetee.  
"The girl holds what we need. Anger. Cato would be torn apart by anger and hatred from having seen the one person that he loved die. Thresh and her were like brother and sister they loved each other two so by killing her we have one of the strongest people in Panem wanting revenge on Snow, the games and the land. Snow will give us the land as all he cares about is himself. The others will follow the other two. It all fits!" Coin said and I finally opened my eyes a tiny bit to see what was going on.  
"OK but what if she's alive?" Beetee asked.  
"I have a solution for that all we need is Marvel don't worry I have that part covered. Marvels dad hated Clove because she stopped his son from winning like he did. We have paid him to kill her the first minute he gets a chance. Now we will discuss this somewhere more privet. Beetee go wake the ginger girl she needs to help them dig," I heard Coin walk off then I was being shook awake by gentle hands. Looking up I saw the face of Beetee. He had short-cropped brown hair and piercing blue eyes that were filled with worry. I liked Beetee he was always nice even to people lower than him unlike Coin and the others.  
"Hey Foxy I know you heard all of that and we have to warn someone and that has to be Marvel she's going to use him and his dad to kill Clove. I've got a plan. We're going to give Marvel a dream of what's going to happen in the future if he doesn't stop his dad in time. He will fall unconscious at the time i project the dream into his brain so be ready to catch him. We need Clove to win this thing Coin just doesn't know this," he told me fast and as he did so he kept shooting looks over his shoulder like he was afraid someone was listening.  
"Ok but how will we do this" I asked him my head still trying to get over the fact someone wanted to kill Clove.  
"Leave that to me all you need to do is keep Marvel close," he told me and with that he left me. Getting up I looked around. The others were digging their way through rubble in a hopeless attempt they may find Clove in the vast pile of rubble. It was sunny not the right type of weather for today. It should be stormy seem as though what had happened. "I got someone!" Thresh said excitedly yet carefully lifting out a young baby and a teenager sized person. They were both girls and the oldest was holding the baby close. The baby was breathing you could see her chest moving slowly up and down. The oldest wasn't moving at all; I think she is dead. Thresh careful wiped the dust of the older girls face with his thumb and smiled. "I've found Clove!" He shouted. I ran over and saw it was Clove holding a girl that looked exactly like her. She had the same freckles sprinkling across her nose and the same brown eyes. The only thing different was that the young girl had dark ginger hair like mine. That's when we were put at gunpoint. All of them had either parts of Cato or Clove in them. "Who are you?" the leader snapped at us. She was dressed in a peacekeepers outfit with Clove's eyes and Cato's nose. "It depends. I am Foxface survivor of the 74th hunger games. And you would be," I asked her my voice steady but strong.

"Aunty Sarah" Clove whispered suddenly from Thresh's arms. We hadn't even known she was awake. The woman smiled and I realised this was Cloves family; she was right. They wanted her dead.  
"Hand the girl over and no one gets hurt except her," Sarah told us walking up to Thresh.  
He pushed her back and suddenly two people had come over and knocked Clove out of his hands pinning them behind his back. He grunted and pushed one into the wall knocking them out cold. More joined the one that was left and they forced Thresh to his knee's holding a gun to his head. Clove's tears started to fall down her face.  
"Don't do this please!" Clove sobbed but the woman just held up the gun and fired twice. All of us went silent until Johanna started crying. She struggled attempting to get to the woman but Cato just held her back his face shocked and hurt. Two other people grabbed me and forced me onto my knees. "Shut up all of you otherwise we kill this one as well. Ben, Adam grab your sister," she ordered. Two men came over. They were peacekeepers I would have guessed by their outfits. One was short with flaming red hair the other tall and well built he had Cloves raven hair both had Clove's chocolate brown eyes. "If you have killed my little sister I will kill of you I swear to god. She means the world to me. Also if you touch one of my friends I will slit your throats and leave you they're bleeding to death," she whispered panting for breath. Another gunshot sounded and Clove went completely silent. I stayed still the gun still pressed against my temple. The peacekeepers started kicking Clove around the floor. The ginger grabbed her top at the collar then pushed her over a table filled with glass bottles. She flipped and landed on the floor after landing on the glass letting it cut into her. Several times they did this and each time she landed on a glass bottle it would break and pierce her skin. Looking at Cato I had never seen him more furious. He was planning his next move and I knew it wasn't going to be pretty for the peacekeepers. Hearing a twig snap I twisted my head to see a young girl walking cautiously behind the guards holding Thresh. Sarah didn't notice she was too busy watching Clove have something carved into her shoulder. The girl snuck behind the guards holding me and knocked them out as silently as she had the ones on Thresh then there was a crack and I saw Sarah fall to the floor blood trickling from underneath her hair. That's when all hell broke loose. I ran forward grabbed the young baby off the floor by Clove's feet and I ran for our lives...


End file.
